Operation Blue Horse
'Operation Blue Horse '''is the fifteenth level in World at War: Global Conflict. It sees the player participating in a collaborative task force known as the Untouchable Patriots as they rescue Layla Sultanovich from the Islamic State of New Palestine. Characters Reaper squad *Kathleen Barrett (Playable) *Layla Sultanovich (Playable) *Olivia Truesdale *Brandon Hitchcock *Ellie Cohen *Vinnie Crosby (KIA) *Svetlana Karpova *Sandy Martin *Nikolai Kalinin *Alexis Gould *Harriett Marquart *Yvonne Mott *Diane Mack *Tabitha Galbraith Support team *Derek Westbrook (Also part of the Situational Assault Unit, playable) *Gerald Moore *Sierra Lowell *Amanda Smith *Vicki Armstrong *Mary Townsend *Olivia Sellers *Taylor Johnston *Dorothy Scott *Gina Westbrook *Sophie Buckley *Svetlana Karpova *Dolores League *Cynthia Giles *Tamara Sultanovich (Playable, Co-op only) *Bereket Sisters Plot The player assumes the role of Kathleen Barrett as she and a small team of Reapers are deployed to China to find and rescue Layla Sultanovich. They enter an apartment building and break into an elevator, where they kill two Islamic State guards. As the elevator descends to another floor, Reaper member Diane Mack tells Kathleen that Layla is being held in a small medical clinic somewhere in the town of Zhangzhang. After getting to the lobby, Kathleen and the Reapers push forward, guided by Reaper field commander Vince Crosby and TACITUS member Derek Westbrook. After fighting their way through the streets, they reach a dead end. At this point, the player(s) switches views from Kathleen to Derek Westbrook, who leads another team of allies consisting of Vince Crosby, Nikolai Kalinin, Ellie Cohen, Dorothy Scott, Yvonne Mott, and Cynthia Giles, who break into another building infested with Islamic State soldiers. Derek and Vince methodically pick off and eliminate Islamic State soldiers in a battle to reach the clinic. Once they do reach the clinic, the player(s) have a decision to make (co-op only): *If Player One (Derek Westbrook) breaches the clinic, a QTE occurs in which Derek grapples with an Islamic State soldier *If Player Two (Vince Crosby) breaches the clinic, a stealth sequence occurs where Vince must sneak through the clinic to reach Layla, while Derek and the others watch his back. Regardless of which decision the player(s) make, both players are treated to an interactive cutscene where they fight an Islamic State soldier and eventually face off against Abu Bakr Muhammad himself, during which Layla Sultanovich is revealed to be strapped to a chair in the room. A cutscene plays in which Abu Bakr Muhammad proceeds to beat Vince to a pulp in front of Layla, intending to psychologically torture her. However, Vince is saved when Derek Westbrook breaks into the room and engages in a brutal hand-to-hand fight against Abu Bakr Muhammad, during which Derek kills him in another QTE. Following the QTE, the player(s) switch to the POV of Vince Crosby, who is suffering from a concussion due to Abu Bakr beating him up. The player, as Vince, is tasked with setting Layla free and finding an escape route while Derek Westbrook covers his exit. When the player(s) reach another room, they link up with Layla's sister Tamara. At this point, the player's POV switches to Layla (in co-op, player 2 is assigned the role of Kathleen Barrett). Tamara proceeds to give Layla her gun and teach Layla Sultanovich how to shoot it. Following this, a cutscene plays where Tamara and Vince leave to investigate an intrusion, only to be ambushed by an Islamic State militant, who kills Vince and knocks Tamara unconscious. Layla is then tasked with eliminating the remaining enemies. Afterwards, she successfully revives Tamara with CPR. After Tamara is revived, a cutscene plays where Layla attempts to call for reinforcements, ending the level. Loadout Starting loadout (as Barrett) H&K M416 custom.jpg|M416 Five-Seven.png|Five-Seven Starting loadout (as Derek) M&P Pro.png|M&P Pro Vince's loadout FNP-45.jpg|FN FNP-45 A traditional Karambit.jpg|Karambit knife Starting loadout (as Layla) FN FNP-45.jpg|FN FNP-45 Found in level PSG-1.jpg|PSG-1 Makarov PM.png|Makarov PM (used by enemies in last stand) Kalashnikov AK-103.png|AK-103 Kalashnikov AK-74M.jpg|AK-74M AKS-74U Krinkov.jpg|AKS-74u (Tactical variant) Benelli M4 Super 90.jpg|M1014 Dragunov Create-a-Class MW3.png|Dragunov SVD Trivia *This mission is a reference to Mission: Impossible 3. *The gun Layla is given by her sister has infinite ammo. *If the player makes a mistake at any point during the QTE where he fights the Islamic State soldier in the clinic, Vince dies instantly *During the shootout in the streets, Kathleen remarks that the carnage resembles Columbine. The street massacre in itself can be considered a reference to the Columbine High School Massacre and other school shootings since then. Transcript ''Main article: Operation Blue Horse/Transcript